Kell of Kells
by Dread Wolves
Summary: To some he was a monster, to others he was their master. He certainly filled out both roles like a true Kell of Kells. [Skolas x Awoken] [Eventually rated M]


A spiritual successor to Dark Promise. These are designed to only be snippets, enjoy!

* * *

"Such a fragile thing," Skolas mused as clawed hands extended outward to touch dark strands of hair. "so breakable, so _delicate_."

Mirala found herself standing prideful before the Kell of Kells as he studied her, the eyes of starlight staring before the Fallen beast. For a creature of such strength his lack of brutality made the Awoken most bemused. It was like a calm before the storm; air-caught words lingered in her throat as the brute considered his many options of punishment. As their eyes lingered a low guttural sound had been emitted from the Fallen's mouth, it was like predator finding it's prey then and what little air left her throat. "I _will_ break you."

A sneer of delight crossed the dark violet lips as the Kell reached forward to grab her by the waist. The strength of his grasp was unexpected but much to her shock it made the Awoken woman struggle only slightly. They were alone in the throne room and a strange sound of Fallen chatter could be heard, it made her heart race, and though no other creature could be seen she was sure the Kell of Kells was to make her an example. That is what happened when there was disobedience.

Irregardless the great Fallen Kell took his prisoner by the waist and drug her to the Captain's seat. There he sat and drug her down, her back to his chest, and with the extra set of arms she could feel them explore all the while he constrained her. Closing her eyes and holding her breath there had been a momentary thought of a spider's web. He had caught her, he restrained her, and now she was stuck at his mercy. The beating of her heart in her ears only pounded faster as his hands continued to study her body. Another low growl ensued and this time it was in her ears. "I should have killed you, little wretch, strung your corpse for all those to see and kept only your head as a prize." The sound lingered and Mirala stared out to the great room. "But I am a merciful Kell, I show mercy to those who please me."

Mirala found herself enjoying the feeling of his fingers. The Kell of Kells was being gentle on purpose, even in his restraints he was not cruel, and it stood out to her as they inched toward the front of her pants. Behind her the hands worked together to bind and curiously as the two in front enjoyed their roaming his left held her wrists as the other moved to her mouth. Their was a light probing and somewhere before her the sound of the ship creaking was drowned out. This intrigued her and she made a noise of pleasure.

"You are my wretch, you _will_ obey me."

But then thoughts lingered and she thought about it: defying her Kell made him angry, he made her his, and she wanted more.

Struggling now to release her arms the Awoken woman moved her shoulders against him and an almost sneer erupted. His grip tightened and the arms grabbed at her thighs, holding and spreading her legs. Mirala made her own noises of anger and yet again she continued to struggle against the great beast's strength. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the power he held over her, it made her legs weak. He moved from her mouth to her neck and Mirala only wanted more.

"Such defiance!" The Kell growled and it reminded her of a wolf. "You dare defy _me_?"

But then he stood upward and let go of her, her body dropping to the floor with a great force. The woman's body tensed as it met the metal and with a shock that lingered upon her mouth she turned around to catch the great Fallen lord laughing. He was a great and unpredictable beast with power, she was his toy. But then others laughed and followed, many eyes were upon her. "You will learn to love my mercy, little wretch. Or I will make you learn."

Her heartbeat raced as the other's mocked her.

She was made a fool of before those that served him and the eyes of starlight stared upward only wanting more.


End file.
